


“I know I let you down tonight”

by Ihasmagma



Series: The Tales of the Overworld [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Angst, Dream gets better (ish), Dream is manipulative, Dream is sympathetic(ish$, Dreamon, Drug Use, F/M, George simps for dream, Im sure IRL Schlatt is a great guy, M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, NIKI IS A MAIN CHARACTER, Niki is a mom friend, Not meant to be read as a Tubbo X Tommy fic but can be I guess?, Phil wants to fix his mistakes, Protege Tommyinit, SHES AMAZING AND UNDERRATED, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Suicide, TUBBO. IS. ARO. IN. THIS. FANFIC. AND. THAT. IS. VALID., Technoblade is a good and protective and loving brother, Though Tubbo is Aromantic so : (, Tommy is the next Dream, Tommyinit is being abused, Tubbo has PTSD, Tubbo is sympathetic and my favorite character, Tubbo just wants to move in with his best friend, Violence, and politics, but like realistic (ish), dont take it seriously, endermen, fundy is trans, hes wearing a trenchcoat, hey guys remember canon? I don’t!, his character on the other hand is a terrible demon in this, if anyone has a problem with that the door is that way, jesus my tags are so long, no hate to IRL people, so much goddamn angst, so that’s bad, these are ALL ROLEPLAY CHARACTERS, tommy is depressed, wilburs back guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: -Title from “I bet my life” by Imagine Dragons.Tommy is angry, and is ready to do whatever Dream says.Tubbo is traumatized and falling apart at the seams.Phil wants to heal his family.Niki knows Dream is up to something and won’t stop till she figures out what.Oh and Wilbur is back with all his glorious memories.The server is hell, L’MANBURG is falling apart, and Dream and Nightmare are just here for chaos.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, One sided George Pining for Dream
Series: The Tales of the Overworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082996
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attacks, manipulation, abuse, trauma, and Wilbur. Just Wilbur.

First there was black. 

Complete darkness. Nothing in sight.

Then he woke up.

————— ————-

Tommy was on the verge of breaking something.

Okay maybe not breaking something, but he was frustrated.

With what? He wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps his life? He went from being one of the founding fathers of a nation, to being alone on an island.

Pathetic.

He sighs, racking the fish into the tent and onto the fire. He always did feel slightly bad for the fish, all they wanted to do was exist, but he was hungry, and he didn’t have any better options.

It had begun raining out, which made the wind blow colder then usual, making Tommy snuggle up closer to the fire, trying to keep warm through his tattered clothes he has been wearing for what was it? Four months?

Goodness.

The fish tasted decent, at least, which he can’t say for every meal he has.

As he relaxes slightly, now that his hunger was subdued, he began thinking. Never a good sign.

Beside him, was a compass, given to him by Ghostbur.

Where was Ghostbur anyway? He hasn’t been around for weeks. 

A part of him was concerned, but a part of him also understood that he probably left, wanting nothing to do with the annoying teen.

How did this happen!? All he wanted was to have something for himself, anything! But apparently that wasn’t allowed for dear Tubbo.

It’s always Tubbo this, Tubbo that! The president of a nation! The golden boy! The one who… who didn’t miss him.

Who threw his compass away with no second thought.

Tommy had tried to throw the compass away on multiple occasions, but every time he felt too guilty, too scared that…

He shook off the thought.

A small part of him began to envy Dream, he had to admit.

Perhaps it was the part that was related to Techno, but thanks to the last four months living alone, exiled, abandoned…

He had begun a taste for chaos. 

No, not chaos.

He craved… revenge.

He didn't want to hurt anyone… but he wanted to prove to them, to Tubbo, that he didn’t need them.

Especially now that they’ve made it oh so clear they don’t need him.

He heard a crack through the tent, and through it came a boy with blonde hair and a white porcelain mask.

“Hey, Tommy,” he says.

Tommy didn’t bother responding, just watching the man.

“Something on your mind?”

“Yes actually,” Tommy began, taking a deep breath, “is wrong of me to want… to… to want vengeance?” 

If only Tommy could see the smirk growing on Dreams face “no of course not, elaborate…”

“I want… I want to make them pay! I want to show them I don’t need them or their government or nation! I want to show Tubbo that I don’t need him and hate him!” The last part sounded a bit unsure, he had to admit, but the anger was there. 

“You know what? How about this, I can train you to get stronger, then we can go to L’Mansburg and show everyone what you can do?” Dream offered.

“That… that’s perfect!” Tommy beamed, like a child getting to show off a new trick.

“You can even keep the armor we make together,” Dream says, honey dripping from his voice.

“Thank you, Dream,” Tommy says gratefully. 

“Of course, that’s what friends are for right?”

“Do you think… do you think I can even hang out with George, Punz, and Sapnap? I miss human contact… outside of you of course! I love seeing you,” Tommy admits.

“Of course, you're one of my best friends,” Dream adds.

“I… I am?” Tommy asks.

If Dream could literally tie strings around Tommy’s limbs, he would do it with ease.

He nodded.

“I… we can all be a team!” Tommy grinned.

“Sure,” he ruffled Tommy’s hair, “but for now you better get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you.”

And with that, Tommy laid his head down on the pillow and slept. 

————- ————-

Tubbo felt like shit.

Wow, okay, that wasn’t shocking. But he felt really bad particularly tonight.

“Tubbo? Can I come in?” A female voice asked, which Tubbo immediately recognized as Niki.

“Yeah.”

It was often perceived that they were dating, despite Niki’s constant protests to her having a lover already, and Tubbo pleading that he was Aromantic.

But alas.

He was sitting at his desk, in his Oval Office.

“You look awful,” Niki notes.

“I know…” he had spent the last two days breaking down over the news…

_ Dream entered the office, a pain in his steps. _

_ “Yes, Dream?” Tubbo looks up, smiling, like he usually did. _

_ “I’m sorry Tubbo… I’m sorry for your loss.” _

_ Tubbo was startled, what is he talking about? _

_ “My loss…?” _

_ “Tubbo…” Dream cleared his throat, “Tommy killed himself last night.” _

“We need to hold a funeral…” Niki says.

“We can’t, he was exiled…” Tubbo didn’t sound so confident in that.

“He’s you- he was your best friend,” she corrected solemnly, pointing to the compass around Tubbos neck.

The compass had been given to Ghostbur, seemingly to cheer Tubbo up, and ever since Tommy’s passing, he’s been wearing around his neck.

He wasn’t a hundred percent sure why the compass still pointed somewhere, but Dream assured him not to follow it.

“Dream said he’s gone…” Tubbo said solemnly. 

Niki shook her head, she didn’t believe that for a second. Something was going on here that ran far deeper then Tubbo realized, and Niki knew it. But she also knew that Tubbo was in a worse place then he was before, and that says a lot, since for the last three months, he’s been waking up screaming that Techno will shoot him or that he’s trapped, every night. Straight. She’s had to be there to comfort every night.

Don’t get her wrong, she’ll happily spend the rest of her life doing this for Tubbo, but she can’t imagine how worse Tubbo is gonna get with the added grief and guilt of his best friends suicide.

“How have you been holding up? I heard you have a meeting with the Arctic Empire tomorrow, something important they said,” Niki notes.

“Please don’t remind me….” Tubbo gulped. The last months have been hell, he still can’t see a crossbow without losing air and breaking down.

“Remember, Fundy is a trained soldier and will be there.”

“I know… I know… is that all, Niki?” Tubbo asks, his eyes looking darker in the moonlight.

“Yes,” she hesitated, “Mr. President.”

——————- ———————

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was blue, until seeing a man with a pink pony tail and sharp eyes, looking over him.

“I think it worked,” another man says.

“No shit, Phil! Did you get his memories back!?” The pink haired man asked.

“Hopefully, god Dream is going to kill me for this.”

“Dream? Forget Dream, the entire L’Manburg is going to be at our feet tomorrow!” The man boomed.

“Ugh, what the fuck happened to my head,” he mumbles, sitting up, trying to focus on his soroundings.

Then everything clicked.

_ The shots, the explosions, the laughter, his unfinished symphony, KILL ME PHIL- _

“Oh my god! PHIL!” Wilbur screams.

“Yeah he’s back.” Phil sighs.

“Welcome back, batshit brother.”

  
  



	2. Tubbo has anxiety and it shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a mess, Dream is trying to make a child Dream, And Wilbur is learning how to be alive (trademarked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same triggers as last chapter. Be safe.

Wilbur wasn’t sure how he was even  _ alive,  _ much less by the father he betrayed then got to kill him.

“How am I alive…?” Wilbur asks.

“We made a deal with an Illager, who provided us the content to heal you, which was kind of like healing a zombie villager.” Phil explained.

“Where’s…. where’s Tommy!?” Wilbur shouted. He needed to see his brother. Apologize, hell, just hug him.

“He’s… he’s in exile. Tubbo exiled him.”

Wilbur chuckled a bit, “Tubbo? He would never; those two are the clingy duo, remember!?”

“Yeah well, a lots changed, little brother, the world turned upside down, Tubbo is a tyrant now, Dream apparently has a new pet he’s training, Tommy is in exile, Fundys adopted by ERET of all people, and George is trying to get a date,” Techno explains quickly.

“You forgot the 58 withers you have in your weird mountain base!”

“Excuse me, this is the guy that blew up his own city, he might be just slightly unstable!” Techno snaps.

“Oh my god….. Tubbo, a tyrant? Like Schlatt?”

“Yeah, like Schlatt,” Phil nodded.

“My god….” He laid back slightly, “I need to sleep…”

“Tomorrow were meeting Tubbo at L’Mansburg to tell him of you being back!” Techno announced.

“Greatttt…”

—————- ————

Training was harder than Tommy expected. It was tedious, and made the days feel a million times harder, yet shorter.

But he kept going, through Dreams rare praise, the idea of showing Tubbo how great he’s gotten, and maybe just maybe… 

“You’re getting distracted again,” Dream snapped, swinging the sword at Tommy, who blocks it quickly with his own, “Sorry,”

“Don’t apologize,” he cuts Tommy’s cheek.

“Right,” then Tommy bolted in, with a strike at Dream, before being pushed to the ground.

“Focus on your anger…. focus on your hatred.”

Hatred, right.

Focus on his anger towards ERET. His anger towards Wilbur. His anger towards Tubbo.

Then he got up and bolted at Dream and swung, throwing off Dreams mask, stunning both of them.

“I’m so sorry Dream-“ Tommy said quickly and anxiously.

“It’s okay, if you’re going to be my protege, you may as well see my face.”

Tommy was bewildered, but looked up anyway.

Dream had a giant scar, running through his face, as if someone cut open his face.

“Oh… wait… protege?”

Dream smirked, “what? You seem shocked. You didn’t notice I had some masks with a frowny face or the fact that most of the clothes I bring you are red hoodies?”

Tommy itched the back of his neck.

“We’ll have to work on your perception skills, clearly.”

“Can I see what outfit you have for me then?” Tommy was honestly excited! He got to join Dream, his  _ best friend,  _ do whatever he asked, and have friends again! And prove to Tubbo that he’s good without him!

Dream scoffed, “sure kid,” he grabs his arm and pulls it around Tommy, leading him into the tent, in it he shows him the outfit layed out.

A red hoodie, with brown pants, and a frowny face mask.

“I….” Tommy wasn’t sure how to respond to this. A part of him wanted to throw up at the idea of looking anything like Dream, but he brushed that aside. It’s Dream! His best friend!

“But there are ground rules to this,” he grabs Tommy’s chin with his finger, pulling it up. Somehow seeing Dream's face made him ten times scarier. 

“One, you’re going by a new name, I don’t care what name, you do whatever I say, and you accept whatever I tell you as the truth, the full and unbreakable truth.”

Those rules seemed easy enough… 

“I have to go by a new name?” 

“Well yes, you’re technically exiled, permanently, remember?”

Tommy sighed, “right right…” he began to think, what name would fit?

Then one came.

“Theseus.”

“Seriously?” Dream raised an eyebrow. Why are the SleepyBoysINC so obsessed with mythology?

“Yes.”

“Fine, Theseus it is, now, we have training tomorrow, sleep well.”

Tommy nodded, and went into the bed.

—————- ————-

Tubbo sighed, Fundy beside him.

“It’s going to be okay, Mr. President,” Fundy said, as they walked through the tundra.

That was one thing Tubbo could never get used to, the fact that everyone referred to him as president.

Gone were the days where he could hang out with his friends and build and share cake. He was President.

And it sucked.

As they got to the meeting point, they began waiting, and after what felt like forever for Tubbo, he began seeing Techno, Phil, and another figure approach them.

‘Breathe, Tubbo, you need to breathe, you aren’t in any danger, Schlatts not here, he’s not going to kill you, he’s not going to kill you,’

As they got closer, he noticed the third figure kept his head down. Weird?

“Mr. Blade.” Tubbo looked at him, trying to keep only his finger shaking, and not to delve into a nervous episode.

“Mr. President.” Technoblade repeated.

“Who is that? Are they the reason you called for an urgent and private meeting outside of L’Mansburg?” 

Philza looked at the third man, and nodded.

The man looked up and Tubbo felt like he was going to faint.

It can’t be….

Fundy gasped.

“Hey Tubs, hey son,” The man smiled.

He had a warm coat, resembling his trench coat a bit, and his signature beanie.

“How is this possible!?” 

Techno smirked, “that’s for the Arctic Empire to know only.”

“Oh my Ender…” Tubbo covered his mouth in pure shock.

“So, I heard you exiled Toms,” it wasn’t posed like a question, but the tone was of a question, as if he wanted to believe Tubbo would never do that.

Tubbo wanted to believe it too.

‘Just like Schlatt,’ a voice whispered, making Tubbos' finger shake harder.

“Fundy can we ta-“ Wilbur began.

“No, we’re not talking, Dad.” 

Wilbur looked away.

“So… uh…. I obviously can’t let you back into my country, as you did blow it up-“

“Don’t worry, he’s staying with us,” Phil says quickly.

“Yeah, in the Arctic Empire.”

“Right right… well I think it’s best we get going so uh nice meeting BYE-“

He said quickly, barely keeping it together, as Fundy led him away.

“That went better than I expected.” Techno admitted.

—————— —————-

“How do I look?” He asks, walking out of the place he slept, and letting the sun shine on his what once was blonde, but now was dirty brown hair.

“You look like my twin,” the other admitted.

“Is that a good thing?” He asked submissively.

The other man approached him, letting his finger caress Tommy’s cheek, “it’s perfect…”


	3. Did someone say Rebellion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is slipping farther into Dreams control, Tubbo is showing his colder colors, Wilbur is ready to blow something up again, and Niki made an irreversible decision.

Tubbo sighed, leaning against the wall of his bedroom. It was much grander than his old place, and definitely grander than his original hut. Though he has to admit he missed the idea of living in the forest, a small cottage as Tommy ran around attacking something, and Tubbo would build a small bee farm, heh.

Tubbo shook that thought off. No crying right now, he has to be strong, a good president is strong. 

Remember what Schlatt always said, crying was for children, not for leaders.

He walked over to the window, looking out to L’Mansburg, built, beautiful, empty.

He had to begin preparing for the funeral, despite him stalling the last couple of days. To be honest he’s still jarred that Wilbur is alive.

And a little scared too.

“Mr. President?” Fundys voice shows itself, as he opens the door slowly.

“Yes?”

“Someone is here to see you,” Fundy explained.

“I’ll be right there.”

No time for crying, he has a nation to rule.

Wilbur wasn’t sure why he came, he just knew Phil was going to kill him again when he came home. But he needs to talk to Tubbo, explain, apologize,  destroy his nation.

He ignored that voice.

Tubbo walked in, looking all proper like usual, with his long suit, clean cut hair, and arms pulled back, making a very proper and cold seeming Tubbo. It was…. a change to say the least.

“Wilbur…” Tubbo said, clearly not sure what to make of the ex-dead man’s presence.

“Good to see you, Tubbo…” Wilbur smiles.

“You blew up my nation.” Tubbo stated, cooley.

“I’m well aware.” 

“And you’re here to…?” Tubbo asked.

“Honest? I’m here to apologize, for ya know… destroying your nation.”

Tubbo nodded.

“You know Dream is asking for me to press charges? Put you in prison for the rest of your life.” Tubbo glared.

“Why dream?! Aren’t  _ you  _ the president?”

“Well, yes-“

“Then who cares what he thinks!”

“I care!”

“It’s Dream! Who cares what he has to say!”

Tubbo sighed. “Wilbur, I’m going to give you an ultimatum. You either leave L’Manburg, don’t  _ ever  _ step foot in this nation again, and you can live out your days peacefully, or I’ll take you to prison under the charges of terrorism against my country.”

Wilbur shifted slightly in his chair, “is that what you do with everyone now? Exile them? Where is Tommy anyway! I want to see him…” 

Tubbo looked to the side, “He- he- Wilbur, Tommy killed himself.”

Wilburs eyes widened. “What…. how! How could that happen!”

“I don’t know, okay!? I’ll invite you to the funeral, but leave my nation unless you want to be imprisoned for the rest of your life.”

“So you’re just exiling everyone you used to call family? Techno told me you tried to  _ execute  _ him! What the hell Tubbo!”

“It’s to protect the nation! I had no choice!”

“You’re the fucking president! You have supreme authority!”

“That’s not how this works…”

“You… you’ve become just like Schlatt. Executing and banishing everyone who dare not stand for this.”

That made Tubbo snap, “don’t! Don't… compare me to that monster…”

Wilbur sighed, beginning to get up, “fine, fine.” He began walking to the door, before looking back, “didn’t know you were a hybrid, nice horns.”

Tubbo anxiously grabbed at his small horns.

And then Wilbur exited the building.

Tubbo sat back down at his office, and covered his face in shame and anxiety.

—————— ——————

“We’ve been training for two weeks now! Aren’t I ready?” Tommy whined, pulling at his bandanna.

“Not even close. You’re too emotional, you need to learn to rain it in, or your opponents won’t hesitate to use it against you, just like Tubbo and Wilbur did.” Dream explains.

“I just…” Tommy bites his lip.

Dream sighs, walking over to the shorter boy, and put a hand on his shoulder, “I know you want to show them how strong you can be,” he smiles, though Tommy couldn’t see, “and you will. You’ll make all of L’Mansburg bow down to our feet.”

Tommy frowns, “I don’t want them to bow….”

Dream raised Tommy’s chin with his finger, “do you know what they did to Techno after he announced he’s retired from violence?”

Tommy shook his head.

Dream sighs, “they kidnapped him, took his stuff and his horse, and then proceeded to execute him. If it wasn’t for me, he would be dead,” Dream explained, leaving out the part he ordered for the execution.

Tommy stepped back a bit in shock. “I… they tried to kill my brother?” Tommy may not be on the greatest terms with Techno, but he was still his big brother, the man who taught him how to fight, to ride a horse, the boy that threw himself into the cave Tommy wondered in when they were kids, with a stone sword, to protect his baby brother.

“Yep, completely unjustified too. And they just exiled Wilbur, whose alive again mind you, and very very unstable.” 

“I… he’s alive?”

“Until they kill him…”

“Why… Tubbos acting like-“

“Schlatt? Oh I know. I hate to be the one to break to you how much Tubbo has fallen…. power really does corrupt…”

“Why is everyone in power in L’Mansburg becoming so… evil?”

“Maybe… maybe the problem is the nation itself,” Dream suggested, “do you see now? We need to take it down, Tubbo included, before they terrorize anyone else.”

Tommy thought about it for a bit, then replied, “I’m in! I want to help!”

“We’ll be the heroes then!”

Dream smirks, he’s got Tommy exactly where he wants, “yes, heroes,” he ruffles the blonde boys hair, “now let’s get back to training. We have a nation to liberate!”

————— —————

Niki knew something was going on. It was clear, to anyone paying attention.

Only thing was that  _ no one  _ would listen to her.

Tubbo was too busy falling apart mentally, and being puppeteered by Dream.

Fundy just follows the orders of the country’s leader.

Dream…. 

It's Dream. He’s planning something.

She needs to talk to Tommy, but he’s probably with Dream, because there’s no way he’s dead. She knows that gremlin too well.

So what can she do?

She sighs, grabbing a bunch of arrows and her diamond sword, and some iron armor, walking out of her bakery, flipping the sign to  **Closed! Come back later <3**

She pulled up her hair, into a ponytail, and grabbed her horse.

“Where are you going?” Conner asks.

“Tell Tubbo I’m going to visit an old friend,” and then she left the country, riding through the forest, and the desert, and into the tundra.

TechnoBlade may be the only one who will listen.

As she sees the small house, she sighs, parking and getting off the horse, brushing his mane.

“I’ll be back,” she reassured, and then began walking through the snow.

It was cold to say the least, how did they stand these horrible temperatures?

As she approached the house, she began preparing her sword and bow, in case things go south.

Then she knocks.

“Yes?” Techno asks.

“It’s me, Niki. I’m not here on L’Mansburg. They don’t know where I went. Please can we talk?”

No response.

“It’s about Tommy.”

Then the door was opened.

Inside was Philza drinking some tea, his wings curled around him, on the couch, Wilbur struggling to cook a fish, and Techno glaring at her.

“Speak.” He commanded.

She closed the door, taking a deep breath, “Tubbos being manipulated, and I think L’Manburg is in danger, and so is Tommy.”

Wilbur looks up, “Tommy killed himself….”

“That’s what Dream said. Are we really going to believe in Dream of all people?”

They all looked to each other, not sure how to respond.

“I’m here to join you… to take down Dream and L’Manburg.”

Everyone gasped.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Wilbur was right. As long as this nation stands, there will never be peace. Dream will never rest till he sees the end of this country. We need to take it down, especially now that Dream rules it.”

“I thought Tubbo was the president?” Phil asks.

“Technically yes, but he does whatever Dream says, exile Tommy, done, execute Technoblade, done, banish Wilbur, done.”

“Wait wait, but he saved me from the execution!”

Niki sighs, “how would he know it’s happening if he didn’t plan it?”

Technos fists clenched.

“We need a rebellion…” Phil said, grimly.

“Did someone say rebellion?” Techno smirked, “I can destroy L’Mansburg easily…”

“We need to make sure no one gets killed in the crossfire… what are you suggesting?”

Wilbur smirked, “I think this is where my expertise comes in.”

Niki really hoped she wouldn’t regret this.


End file.
